Steam Forge
Steam Forge is an earth-pony colt that lives at his own island at the Sea of Beru. Just like Opal, he is a big inventor, known especially by his flying machine that can escape the Bermikun Triangle's influence. Personality Steam seems to possess a very happy and enthusiastic personality. He loves everything that is mechanical, admiring any machine that is unusual. An exemple of that is Chaos, whose perfect blend between technology and magic really amazes him, causing Steam to complement him in such way that caused Chaos to blush. But his greater love is with his own inventions. Because he had spent a long time without being with other ponies, Steam instead created tight bonds with his own creations, considering them as his children and even talking with them. That leads him to get overprotective of them, mainly when another tries to modify them, even if just a little. This is shown when Opal tries to get Pipo, Steam's greatest invention,'' lighter with one of her own inventions, causing Steam to rudely tell her off. His time in isolation, combined with his excentric personality, causes him to get a little awkward when with others, especially with Opal, to whom he seems to be attracted to. He also doesn't like adventure very much, preferring to be in the quietness of her workshop. Skills Much like Opal, Steam is a great inventing, thus understanding the concepts behind the mechanisms. His skills are particularly known for being able to create a flying machine capable of escaping the Bermikun Triangle's influence. Relationships Romantic Interests Opal Gear Steam meets Opal when she saves him from dying from oxygen deprevation. Maybe it is at this moment he falls in love with her. Their mutual atraction is shown when they both show their mutual interest for inventing. However, the two of them can get greatly overprotective to their inventions, even against each other, as Steam got upset when Opal tried to turn Pipo, Steam's flying invention and greatest pride, lighter with a special solution she had made with Star's help and Opal took offense when Steam rudely refused her help and looked down towards her invention. This rivalry between them became an obstacle when they had to rescue Dusk and Mallet from Golden Bones. It was needed Star's intervention to make them cooperate and, in that way, recover their respective attraction towards each other. Description in the saga Background Steam Forge used to live in Britaly before coming to the Bermikun Triangle and building his workshop in a hidden cave on an island somewhere in Beru. ''Adventures in the Bermikun Triangle In "Flying Up", the Sea Raiders are looking for Steam in order to use his flying machine to reach what Dusk believes is the Waypoint. They find him exploring the ocean floor, but when some bite-acudas damage his breathing tube, he starts fainting for lack of oxygen, but he is saved by Opal who goes get him and brings him to the Chaos. Steam then takes them to his workshop, where he shows them Pipo, his flying machine and lets them use it. When preparing the machine, he gets upset with Opal when she tries to get it lighter, the two of them get into an arguement that is only solved when Star convinces them to work together to save Dusk and Mallet from Golden Bones. After Star and Mallet return to the Chaos and they escape the Demoniac, Opal invites Steam to join the Sea Raiders, but he refuses, telling that adventures is not his thing. Opal then says goodbye to him with a kiss on the cheek. In "Escape from Netherwhere", when Opal is taken prisioner by Golden Bones and sent to a room to build a certain machine, she meets with Steam Forge, who is hopefull that Dusk and the others will come to their rescue. But Opal has other plans, as she is determined to prove herself to Dusk, ans so she elaborates a plan to escape with Steam, but they are captured by Bones and returned to the room. She gets to learn from Bones that it was Steam the reason why she was captured, causing her to get mad at him, as they build the machine, but eventually that anger dissipates. Despite unsure about Opal's next plan, he helps her plant a bomb on the machine in order to blow it, along with Netherwhere, once it is activated. When the Sea Raiders come to save them, the machine is activated. With the eminent threat of the bomb, Dusk sends Opal, Steam, Star and Mallet to the Chaos, while he and Gamble deal with the bomb. Trying to reach the Chaos, they find their path blocked by skeletons. Steam then does the sacrifice of distracting them, allowing Opal and the others to reach the Chaos. Being captured again and placed on the room, Steam is threatned by Golden Bones to finish the machine or else he will kill him. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Recurring Characters